Fishing for Nixes
by The Pastmaster
Summary: It's a day off for the young Dragon Trainers in Berk and Hiccup is going fishing. But not necessarily for want he thinks.


Fishing for Nixes

It's a fine day on Berk. One of the few fine days actually. Sun is out the cold is gone and a brief summer is here. So instead of training we have a few days off to enjoy the warm weather. Fishlegs is reading some books he got from Trader Johann. The twins are having a head bashing contest or are out tipping yaks again. Odin knows what Snotlout is doing and Astrid is off being Astrid I guess. Me, I'm going fishing.

As much as Hiccup likes inventing things and working in the workshop he needed to relax sometimes. He was in a small boat in a shallow cove far from the town, line in the water and the sun making the water glitter. He had caught a few fine fish, of which the cove had aplenty but it was too shallow for ships and fishing boats.

Hiccup sighed at the beautiful sights of the descending sun and its effect on the sky and the trees on the small islets opposite the mouth of the cove.

Chewing on some dried jerky he brought with him he felt the fishing line tugging. Trying to pull the fish out of the water he fell back with a loud thud when the line suddenly gave way.

Hiccup got the line out of the water and gave it a puzzled look.

The line was unbroken and the hook and bait where still there. He leaned out over the water and tried to peer into the mirror like surface to see what was beneath it.

Shrugging he chucked the line overboard and gave it another try. A few minutes went by with just the breeze and the gentle clucking of water against his boat, making it sway around.

Hiccup felt the line tug once but didn't move. It tugged again, harder this time. A third time he pulled as hard as he could and the hook shot straight up into the air and landed in the boat next to him with a metal clatter.

Hiccup leaned over the water again. His face was close to the surface and he tried to see down into the water. Something was messing with him. Toothless? No. Someone... Or something else was in the cove.

Down from under the surface, two eyes were peering back up at him, knowing that he couldn't see her. With a strong push the being thrust up towards the surface and shot an arm out. Before Hiccup could react the arm grabbed his head by the hair and pulled him overboard.

Hiccup surfaced quickly. He had just been tipped over, not dragged under. He cursed under his breath and coughed water.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" Hiccup sputtered with uncertainty interwoven with anger.

He heard a giggle. Not just any giggle, a female giggle. Hiccup started to panic a little when his mind came with the possibility of it being a Nix, a water spirit that take on human form and captivates their victims with beauty and song... Only to drown them in the cold water they live in.

[A nix drowns men after playing with them.] Hiccup thought to himself. He had to get out of there. Quickly.

Hoisting himself up into the boat was halted by a firm yank that pulled his scrawny form over the side once more. Spitting out more water he felt something behind him in the water.

Slowly he turned around. Shock and relief washed over him at the sight.

"Astrid! You scared me half to death!" Hiccup said with a great exhale, holding his hand over his heart to calm it.

Astrid had her face half buried in the water with what could only be described as a Cheshire smile.

"I'm just teasing you, Hiccup." she said and punched him in the arm.

"Ow. I thought you were a Nix." He said and rubbed his arm.

"Thank you for the compliment." Astrid giggled wryly and swam under the water in a half circle around the boy, popping up on the other side of him.

"Wonderful weather for a swim." she sighed.

"Uhuh." Hiccup muttered and hoisted himself into the boat.

Astrid dipped down and popped up on the other side of the boat moments later, resting her arms on the railing and her head on her arms.

Hiccup glanced in her direction and noticed that the setting sun was at her back, colouring the sea along with her wet form in a glowing shade of gold. Her blue eyes sparkled with the water, like diamonds had been scattered into the sea. He was breath-taken.

Astrid had made eye contact with him and watched with amusement as he stare at her like a yak with his mouth ajar and his eyes in a daze.

Hiccup noted that she had a headband made out of freshly picked blue flowers and small blue seashells. The colour went well with her eyes. He swallowed with some difficulty. Time seemed to just have stopped. Astrid let him stare for as long as he wanted.

Hiccup had leaned closer without noticing and he was a mere few inches from her face. She smiled, not too wide and without showing her teeth, but her eyes showed it the most.

He cocked his head and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. It was just a brush but it was warm and Astrid had felt it, and more behind it.

A cold breeze made Astrid shiver suddenly and Hiccup finally snapped out of his trance.

"Oh great Thor, I'm sorry, please don't hit me!" he stammered when he realized what he did.

"For kissing me or for staring at me like a yak for the better part of an hour?" she smiled at him bemused.

Hiccup struggled to find some words as his brain completely broke down at her words. Another cold wind made Astrid shiver.

"Come on let's get you out of the water. It must be cold by now." Hiccup said and grabbed Astrid by the arms then recoiled with realization, "Great Thor, and you're naked. Sorry!" he said and closed his eyes and turned away his head as he held out his hands.

Astrid grinned as she grabbed one and climbed aboard the boat.

"There's a blanket in my bag there." Hiccup stammered and pointed.

Astrid wrapped herself in the blanket and she looked at him with a mischievous smile. She slowly leaned forward right next to Hiccups ear.

"Thank you." she softly whispered and laughed as Hiccup recoiled in surprise.

"You can open your eyes now." Astrid said and sat down at his back.

Silence befell them both. Astrid warming up and enjoying the suns rays and Hiccup just being nervous.

"Sooo..." Hiccup started. "What are you doing here?"

"Swimming." She said as-matter-of-factly. "And you?"

"Fishing." He got out of himself.

"For Nixes?" She inquired teasingly turning her head to look at the back of his.

"Yes. No! Eh, fishing for fish." Hiccup stammered and mentally kicked himself.

Astrid elbowed him in his side.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried.

"You don't have the be so nervous. It's just us here." she said factually again. "Just you and me." Astrid pulled on the words a little.

Hiccup was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Was I that bad?" Astrid's voice carried the tone of being deeply hurt.

"What?! No! I mean! I..." Hiccup silenced himself for a brief moment, "I mean, I should have asked you first."

"Why?" She asked, her tone was neutral, not wishing to affect his answer and being brief as not to startle him.

Hiccup worked up some courage and turned around to face her.

"Because..." He started.

Astrid looked on him with what she hoped was an encouraging look.

"Because you... Are my friend." He said and instantly regretted his wording.

Astrid teared up and rose to her feet. She slapped Hiccup across the face. She had never done that before and he fell over from the force. He heard a splash and saw her swimming away towards the shore.

"Astrid, wait!" he shouted after her. She didn't stop. Throwing caution to the wind, Hiccup jumped into the water and swam after her. His prosthetic foot didn't do him any favours. Both being useless at pushing against the water and weighing him down. He could swim, just not as well as he was able to.

He tried in vain to shout her name but water filled his mouth and garbled it. His clothed slowly became heavier and heavier, weighing him down. He barely made it ashore. Coughing up water he stood up on unsteady legs and called out to Astrid. Out of sight a powerful punch connected to the side of his face and he fell like a tree into the sand.

"Idiot!" He heard her roar right before she punched him in the side of the head, knocking him down again.

"You could have died!" She put much force into the last word and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Why did you do that?!" She smacked him again.

"Because I made a terrible mistake..."

"Ya think?!" Astrid growled angrily and smacked him again.

Hiccup grabbed her arm but she threw him off and got up to walk away. Hiccup crawled after and grabbed her ankle, pulling hard and tipped her off balance. Pinning her down with the last of his strength, he tried to talk to her.

"No because I-" Astrid tried to throw him off but from somewhere he gained the strength to hold her down. "Astrid, listen to me!" he shouted with force.

She laid still with her head to one side, sobbing.

"What I said... On the boat... It was a mistake. Made by a coward and it ended up hurting the one I love the most." Hiccup was honest and at this point it didn't care what happened. "Astrid, I realize that I hurt you and I don't want you to forgive me. But I would rather have drowned than to let you leave like that."

"Why?" Astrid said in a broken voice, "Why would you say that?" Her blue eyes where red and swollen, Hiccup would never forget this site, and promised himself never to hurt her like this ever again.

"Because I am what I always am. A coward. A wimp. A disgrace." Hiccup didn't lie when he said that and Astrid heard it in him.

"Hiccup." she whispered in disbelief.

"Because I don't deserve you. You deserve someone strong and brave, not a coward like me. Not a disgrace. An idiot like me."

"Hiccup..." Astrid said, getting angry again, "You have done what no other Viking ever have! Vikings kill dragons, you ride a dragon. A Night Fury. Hiccup, there is no Viking in the would that would have risked his or her life to ride a dragon, nor be friends with one. You are a true hero no matter what you say. You stopped a needless war that went of for three hundred years!"

Hiccup started to protest but Astrid cut him off.

"You think you're a bad Viking for not being big as a house, strong as an ox and smart like a yak? You have done a greater good for your people, for this island than any chief have ever done in our history." Astrid was more soft spoken now.

Hiccup looked away in shame. Astrid cupped his cheek and turned it back to face her. IT still burned from her slap on the boat.

"But you are right about two things." Astrid said with a smile.

Hiccup looked confused.

"You are a wimp. And you are an idiot."

Hiccup looked almost offended and voiced a protest before Astrid looked into his eyes and cupped his other cheek.

"But you are my wimp and my idiot." She said honestly, "And let no-one, not even you tell you otherwise." she smiled.

She pulled him down and they shared a long warm kiss.

Hiccup built a small fire to warm and dry themselves. Astrid had a blanket of her own with her which they shared, leaning against one another looking at the stars and occasionally at each other. The fight was forgotten and forgiven.

"This is nice." Astrid said and looked at Hiccup, she had a slight shy smile.

"Yea- Wait... Is Astrid Hofferson being shy?" Hiccup teased the girl.

Astrid turned away her reddening face and elbowed him in the ribs. She heard a satisfying grunt of pain from Hiccup and felt a little better.

"Well..." She said and scooted closer, which wasn't by much. "I am under a big blanket, next to a naked boy." she teased.

Not it was Hiccups turn to get more than a bit red faced.

"What, the little boy scared of a girl?" Astrid mocked him.

Hiccup smiled wryly and tackled Astrid back and with a shriek of laughter they tumbled into a tangled pile.

Astrid had gained the upper hand and was laying on top of the boy. They where both quiet, looking into each others eyes.

"What you said before..." Astrid started, both shy and nervous, uncertain, "Did you mean it?"

Hiccup wasn't too sure he understood what she meant.

"The one I love the most." she quoted, biting her lip but hoping it wasn't too obvious in the dark under the blanket.

"I did." He said without hesitation, "With all my heart."

Hiccup took the initiative for the kiss this time. It was soft, caring. Sweet.

"I..." Astrid hesitated.

"Just you and me here." Hiccup said softly with his goofy but charming smile.

"I love you too, Hiccup..." Astrid says just before hitting him on the shoulder. "And that's for being girly."

Hiccup let a hand slide across her side, gazing into her eyes.

"It looks like I caught not a Nix but Rán herself." Hiccup whispered every word.

"My, my, being likened by the Sea Goddess herself. Whom is married by the way." Astrid said softly, resting a hand on his chest, gently stroking it.

"Settle for being one of Aegirs daughters then?"

"Every day." Astrid said and kissed her lover.

"Um, Astrid?" Hiccup interjected after a minute.

"Yes?" Astrid mused.

"You do realise we're naked... And on top of each other." Hiccup noted.

"Yes." She said it like it didn't bother her at all.

Astrid rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Leaning over a little she slid her hand from his chest, very slowly, down over his abdomen and down to his member. The closer she got the faster she heard his heart beat and his breathing quickened. Hiccup groaned as he felt Astrid grasp his manhood and blood rushed down as it began to swell.

"Looks like I found myself another dragon to tame." Astrid said softly at Hiccups groan.

Speaking up she shushed him and gave him another kiss, deeper this time, more passionate, hungry.

Feeling bolder with her advances he tried some advances of his own. He slid an arm over hers and cupped one of her breasts. He rubbed his palm in circles and was rewarded with a slight moan as her nipple stiffened. Rolling it between his thumb and index finger like a wild strawberry and pinching it lightly made Astrid moan more. Hiccup liked this, it felt like he had some form of control over the girl. Then again so did she over him.

Astrid jerked Hiccups member slowly but steadily. His breath was ragged but it felt really good. Hiccup regrouped and advanced over her back with his other hand. He stroked down along her spine and made her shiver like an aspen leaf. He got as far down as to her butt but no further without shifting positions.

Taking a gamble he grabbed her by the wrist and rolled her over on her back with him on top. He kissed her deeply when she was about to protest. Astrid felt like she was melting. But that might be in part of the heat under the blanket. She felt Hiccups hand slide down over her chest, over her abdomen to her womanhood. Hiccup threaded his fingers through the curls of her sex until he found the moist folds he was looking for. Inserting a finger he brushed over Astrid's clitoris making her gasp.

She felt Hiccup slide his hand back and forth, his finger rubbing her clit as it penetrated the outer limits of her vagina. The touch was new and electrifying.

"Hiccup..." She panted, holding his face to hers, looking into his eyes, "I want you."

"I want you too." he replied kissing her. "I want to see you."

"I want the gods themselves to see us." Astrid replied breathing heavily, "See how much I love you."

"And here I thought it was because it's way too hot under this blanket by the fire." Hiccup quipped.

Astrid laughed at his corny joke and they unravelled themselves from the blanket. Hiccup swallowed hard when he saw her naked form in all of it's divine glory. The pale moonlight painted them both in silver, but Astrid, Hiccup was wowed. The sun had painted her as a golden goddess with the setting light. The moon now had cast her skin out of the purest silver, her flaxen hair shone brightly, almost white.

"Máni be praised." Hiccup said lowly, completely captivated.

Astrid laid back against the warm sand, heated by the fire that of which only of embers now remained. She parted her legs and held out her hands for him. Hiccup took them and folded his fingers with hers. Leaning over her toned form with her help, a body sculpted from years of sword and axe play, he fell into her embrace. She guided him with her legs hooked around his hips, and finally she felt him entering her. She had been told about the next part.

"Hiccup..." She said softly, stopping him, "This is going to hurt a little for me but I'll be okay. Promise."

Hiccup didn't like the sound of that but Astrid didn't leave him much choice. Bracing herself she yanked at his hips with her strong legs, forcing his member into her. She gasped loudly as she felt his member fill her insides.

"That wasn't so bad." She commented then glanced at Hiccup. "I think that hurt you more than it did me." She giggled at Hiccups grimacing face.

"It not... That bad..." He lied groaning as he tried to straighten out his spine again.

Astrid kissed him apologetically.

Hiccup pulled out a bit and sank down into his lover again. Astrid moaned of pleasure into his ear and he set a steady rhythm taking it slow. Astrid felt good, reeeally good and he was having trouble to keep himself from his climax.

"Astrid." he moaned trying to keep his pace.

Astrid rolled them both around and sat firmly on top of him. Hiccup could help but compare her eyes to the stars in the sky above. Astrid sat completely still for a minute, letting Hiccup... Calm down so to speak. He explored her small breasts with great interest and enthusiasm. Nursing her nipples and nibbling on them gently.

Astrid started moving her hips back and forth, rubbing his member all over her insides, imagining it moving inside of her womb. She lifted herself up and sat back down heavily then back to stirring herself with his hard member. Leaning down into his embrace, she felt his arms over her back, holding her harder than ever before, like she would be carried away by wild dragons.

Panting her name over and over in her ear, his hot breath flowed over her back. She rested her forehead on his, looking into his eyes. Hiccup gazed right back. A connection straight to the soul of the young couple. Their climax washed over both of them like a tidal wave of electrifying pleasure. Astrid gasped as she felt Hiccup twist and growl like an animal underneath her, sending his warm seed into her womb. Hiccup heard Astrid cry his name as she held him tight, her whole body shaking from her orgasm. And after long, it was over.

Astrid and Hiccup laid on one another, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Sweaty and warm they held each other close tired, sated, happy. Sleeping together under the bright full moon.

The days that passed the friends of the two had noticed a change in their two friends. Astrid and Hiccup had never told anyone about their little adventure at the cove. Hiccup had become more aggressive, confident. And Astrid she had become more fierce against Hiccup. In a good way. They where both happy and content with their lives.

But most importantly; they where in love.

The End


End file.
